


Set Me Up, Buttercup

by crimsonswirls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for TamrynEradani's DCBB entry, 'Set Me Up, Buttercup'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't posted by the artist herself so I am very sorry if something is wrong. CS will correct all the mistakes in posting as soon as possible. ^^  
> She sent me the notes and the artwork to post but I've never posted anything at AO3. XD

I had so much fun with this fic! Because of its cheerier theme than the last DCBB I illustrated for I wanted to do something a bit more clear and... "rough". And to try out how I'd do with cellshading aftee almost a year without doing any.

Thank you, Tamryn, so, so much for letting me be part of this! I wanted to roll in your fic like a excited puppy in a puddle. And I'm very sorry about the fact that I can't be there with you while posting this.


End file.
